Forest of Secrets/Chapter 17
Chapter description :Fireheart manages to keep a grip on the branch as he plunges into the stream. His head breaks the surface briefly, but before he could gasp in air the branch twists and rolled him under again. Part of Fireheart's mind tells him to let go of the branch and claw his way to the surface, but he knows the current is far too strong for him to swim. He frantically asks StarClan for help as he clings to the branch and endures. The ginger warrior's senses begin to fade as the branch rolls over one more time, bringing him back to the surface. Fireheart can't see the bank, but tries to haul himself further up on the branch but his sodden fur is too heavy. Just as he feels that he's about to let go, something brings the branch to a stop and almost throws him off. Fireheart hears a cat screech his name as he sees that the branch has stopped due to a rock that juts out into the stream. :Longtail crouches on the rock and growls at the ginger warrior to move, so he scrambles along the length of the branch. His paws barely touch the surface of the rock as the branch disappears, and Longtail hauls the warrior up to stand with him. Tigerclaw demands to know if he's hurt, and Fireheart shakily replies that he's all right. The deputy orders the patrol to go back to camp, commenting that Fireheart had proved that no cat can cross. Fireheart wordlessly follows Tigerclaw through the forest, feeling more tired than he'd ever felt before. While his limbs felt like waterlogged stone, his mind was a whirlpool of fear and suspicion. He thinks that perhaps Tigerclaw had sent him onto the branch on purpose, only to deliberately dislodge it to fling him into the stream. Fireheart decides that the deputy wouldn't do it with Longtail watching, because he knew the pale tabby who'd saved him would stick to the warrior code. He thinks that perhaps the dark tabby had dislodged the branch when Longtail wasn't looking, but he doesn't want to ask and get his question reported to Tigerclaw. Fireheart glances over and sees the deputy glaring at him, and knows that in some way Tigerclaw had tried to kill him. :By the time he has reached camp, the ginger warrior's fur is dry from the breeze, but is so exhausted he can barely put one paw in front of the other. Sandstorm spots him and rushes over, asking what had happened to him. Fireheart mumbles that it was nothing much, but Tigerclaw interrupts, meowing that he went for a swim. The deputy says that they need to go report to Bluestar, so he staggers after him with Sandstorm supporting him. The ThunderClan leader questions if they've found somewhere to cross, and Tigerclaw replies that they can't, because the water's too high. Bluestar points out that every Clan should attend the Gathering or StarClan will be angry, so she directs her deputy to tell her where exactly they looked. Tigerclaw describes the morning's events in detail, and Sandstorm looks impressed at Fireheart's attempted crossing. The ginger warrior silently thinks that he had no choice, and Bluestar orders him to see Yellowfang in case he's caught a chill. :Sandstorm tells him to come to the den once he's finished, and notes that she'll bring him some fresh-kill. Fireheart mews his thanks and stumbles to Yellowfang's den, calling for her when he reaches the entrance. The medicine cat asks him what's happened, because he looks like a squirrel that's fallen out of a tree. He explains as she pads over, and Cinderpaw's eyes widen when she hears he'd almost drowned. Fireheart wonders what could be done to stop Tigerclaw before his ruthless ambition killed another cat as he's reminded of Redtail's death and Cinderpaw's accident. Yellowfang instructs Cinderpaw to check for leeches, and she does what she asks. Once the apprentice finishes, Yellowfang meows that he is free to go. The small gray she-cat is surprised, and questions if Yellowfang was going to double check her work. The medicine cat says no, and tells her that she trusts her. Yellowfang mews that she's wanted to ask for a while if Cinderpaw would be willing to be ThunderClan's next medicine cat. Cinderpaw queries if she really means it, and accepts the position with Yellowfang's nod. :Fireheart's heart begins to beat faster with happiness, and he is glad Cinderpaw had found her place in the Clan at last. He goes back to the warriors' den, and shares some fresh-kill with Sandstorm before falling asleep. Graystripe wakes him up at sunset, saying that Bluestar has called a meeting and he needs to come. Fireheart leaves the den and sees the ThunderClan leader already on Highrock, with Yellowfang beside her. The medicine cat meows that she has an announcement to make, and tells the Clan that their next medicine cat will be Cinderpaw. A chorus of pleased meows break out, and the young she-cat ducks her head as the Clan congratulates her. Bluestar asks Cinderpaw if she accepts the post of apprentice to Yellowfang, and she accepts. The ThunderClan leader then says that she will go with her mentor to the Moonstone at the half-moon to be accepted by StarClan. Yellowfang touches noses with her new apprentice, and then the Clan gathers around to congratulate her. As Fireheart waits to give Cinderpaw his blessings, he can't help but wish his own problems could be solved as smoothly. Characters Major }} Minor *Tigerclaw *Sandstorm *Bluestar *Yellowfang *Cinderpaw *Graystripe *Brackenpaw }} Notes and references de:Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 17 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Forest of Secrets Category:Chapter subpages